Spirits from the Other Side
by WelshCanuck
Summary: The Charmed Ones encounter a spirit from Melindas past. In doing so could lead to their own death, by the same way as the witches of Salem in 1692.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: The Charmed Characters are the property of Aaron Spelling and Constance Burge. I just borrow them for your enjoyment and my writing addiction.

**Spirits from the other side**

* * *

_**Salem, MA 1692:**_

"Ye all are against me." She yelled over the crowd as she fought to free herself from the binds holding her.

"Witch, witch, witch, witch" they chanted louder and louder throughout the court.

"Martha Corey. You are condemned for witchcraft." The judge's hammer crashed down as the chanting continued.

One more innocent victim, what would become the famous witch trials of Salem. MA. But this victim was no victim, and she was far from innocent. This victim was indeed a witch, and this decision would come back to haunt them all some day.

**_New York City 1998:_**

"Come on Phoebe it'll be fun."

"I know it will be Stacey, I just don't feel up to it right now."

"And that would be because Piper never called last night. You feel as if she has abandon you like Prue did when you came out here."

"No it's nothing like that."

"So come with us. My cousin is dying to meet you and it will give us a break from this crazy city."

Phoebe pondered what her friend was telling her before she decided to go. She had missed Piper's call that came every Thursday night, and she was wondering why her sister had not called.

"OK I'll go." She relented as she looked up at her friend. "Just let me call Piper before we go, incase she does call and so she isn't worried when I'm not here." Phoebe walked into her room and picked up the phone and dialed the Manor.

Getting the answering machine she just left a message; "Piper. It's me Phoebs. I'm heading down to Boston for the weekend and I just wanted to let you know in case you called. I missed your call last night. I'll be back on Sunday night. Take care, I love you." She finished as she hung up the phone.

* * *

They had driven up to Boston from their apartment just outside the city limits of NYC, picking up two more friends along the way.

"So Phoebe, Stacey said your sister never called last night."

"No. She was probably busy with something, maybe work."

"Sorry Phoebe. I know how much you look forward to the calls you get from her."

"It's ok Jim. I called and left a message telling her to call me back on Sunday night." Phoebe acted as if it didn't bother her, but in fact it did. She missed her sisters, but was determined to make it on her own, and hopefully find thier Dad while she was at it.

The chatter continued back and forth most of the drive. Finally pulling into Stacey's cousins driveway at around 11PM

"Man I thought you guys would never get here."

"Hi Sam." Stacey greeted her cousin with a warm hug. "I think you know everyone except Phoebe." She said as she looked over at her friend.

"Pleased to meet you Phoebe. So I hear you're from San Fran."

"Yeah."

"So how you enjoying the other coast?"

"Not bad actually. I miss the warmth of the California sun but NY's sun isn't that bad either."

"Wait till you get your first winter." soneone laughed as they unloaded the car

"So you gonna be staying out here long or is this just a 'get away from it all' kinda trip."

"Not sure yet. But right now I can't see me going back anytime soon."

"Well good. Then I'll be seeing more of you with my cousin here then."

Phoebe read right into his flirtation and smileed back at him. "Yeah guess you could be."

--- ----

That night was filled with catch-up, and get to know each other as they all gathered around the living room in Sam's house. Though each one not realizing what the next day would hold.

* * *

They had walked through the town, as the sun beat down on them. Laughing at each corner they came to, and getting the odd look from passers by.

"Ok now where?"

"Ok how about the witches memorial. After all we've been to the Salem witch museum."

"Ok the memorial it is." Sam replied as he took Phoebe by the arm and escorted her towards the square that held a memorial to the witches that had been tried, convicted and hung for their suspicion in witchcraft.

As they past through the small park they read each name and each cement headstone. There was no record of where the victims were buried this was just a place in the square as a monument as to what the town had become at one dark point in their history.

Phoebe walked by and read each name: Bridget Bishop, Sarah Good, Rebecca Nurse, Susannah Martin, Elizabeth How, Sarah Wildes, George Burrough, John Proctor, John Willard, George Jacobs, Martha Carrier, Giles Corey, Martha Corey, Mary Easty. But as Phoebe kept reading the last few names she felt a cold chill pass through her. She wasn't sure what it was, the wind perhaps, or maybe it was the passing of something else. She recalled in the museum reading that some of those accused had confessed of being witches. Maybe it was a lingering spirit or something.

She shook off her fears and continued down each stone reading the last few names. But deep down inside she couldn't shake the deep feeling she had that something was just not right.

"So Sam can I ask you a really crazy question?"

"Sure Phoebe go ahead."

"Ok what on earth inspired you to get a place that over looks a three hundred year old graveyard?"

Sam looked at her and started to laugh, "What? You're not afraid of ghosts or anything supernatural are you Phoebe? A girl from San Fran. You must have seen just about everything."

"No I'm not afraid. But this isn't exactly the best location in town."

"Good. Cause actually there are people buried in there that are more then three hundred years old dead." He laughed again at her.

"Ok stop it."

"No. It's true. Rumour has it that there are even some of those tried and hung in there." he said with a straight face.

"So what you are saying? That people think that some of the witches or more so, those _accused_ of being witches, are buried out there?" she asked looking out to the grassy grounds to the end of his backyard.

"Exactly. Some people have traced some of the burials back and have figured where some of them may have been buried. Though no markers where left for them, there are those in the town that will lay flowers in certain spots in town where they have thought one of them may be. They usually do it on the date that they were hung."

"OK that a a little weird."

"Not if you believe they were all innocent. In some ways it is the towns people now that say they are sorry."

Phoebe looked out to the graveyard almost expecting to see someone emerge from the ground or something. Though nothing came, she still had the same bad feeling she had earlier that day, that something, somewhere, was just not right.

The next day they had wondered back into town and the first thing Phoebe noticed that morning were the random placement of flowers through out the graveyard.

"Sam?"

He looked out to what Phoebe was seeing, "Sept 22. Someone has left them all flowers."

"Left them all?"

"Well all but one. Some people still think that Martha Corey was truly a witch."

"Why her and not any of the others that actually confessed?"

"Don't know. Could be because her husband was also accused and refused to stand trial. He was killed by being crushed to death, and she was hung on Sept. 22."

"So she was hung some four hundred plus years ago today and no one left her flowers, but they left them for everyone else that was hung on this day?"

"You got it."

Phoebe looked out to the graveyard as they walked past it. Seemed weird that now, after how many years, that people would do what they could to apologize for crimes that were not even rendered by them.

As they once again walked through the memorial to those hung Phoebe noticed that once again Martha Corey's headstone boar no remembrance as the others did.

"Hey Phoebe just so you know if you're interested."

"What's that?"

"Martha's Husband Giles."

"The one that was pressed to death."

"Yeah. He was killed three days before his wife."

"And." She asked almost waiting for more information. She wasn't sure what it was that had drawn her to this particular person she just was.

"Nothing. The town figured him a real witch so they don't leave anything."

* * *

She roamed as she had many times on that night. As she had the few nights prior and the one previous, over the past four hundred years. Ever since the night she had lost her husband she was condemned to wonder the earth on those few nights. But as she roamed she felt herself being pulled in one direction. First it was the museum then the memorial that she had seen a thousand times. No remembrance to her for she knew that they all felt she truly was a witch, even now when such a thing was not even thought possible. How had everyone come so far to one day think all were witches and then soon down the road think it was just not possible?

She soon figured out what was pulling her. A small group of young adults, but there must be some reason she was drawn to them. She had recognized the one boy. She had seen him around before, but the others meant nothing to her.

Yet she felt the need for her own revenge. For she knew those that had opposed her, and now it was time for them all to pay. Something was making her feel a surge. She wasn't sure what it was, but she felt it was something to do with those that pulled her.

The next day and many of those after her fateful day she was still able to wander the earth in her way. "What? How can this be?"

"You have been given a special chance to right your wrong." The voice inside her said.

"But."

"No buts. You will fix the wrong that was done."

She listened to the voice, but she quickly brought in her own plan. To right the wrong. To return to those that had accused her. To kill those that opposed her, or at least kill those related to those.


	2. Chapter 2

"Stacey I have to go."

"Why? So you and Prue can fight some more and you can be miserable?"

"No. But too many weird things have been happening ever since we got back from Salem."

"Like what?"

"Ok what about that guy at the bar the other night."

"One weird guy who suddenly goes ballistic and then kills himself and that makes you think its something from our trip?" Stacey looked at her friend not believeing what she was hearing.

"No. I don't know. Look I just feel something that tells me I need to go back home. Who knows, maybe Prue and I can make amends."

"Right. And I'm part of the royal family. Phoebe you two have never gotten along. What makes you think she's forgiven you anyway?"

"I don't. I don't know, it's just a feeling I have. I'm sorry Stacey. Tell Sam I'll call him." Phoebe said as she hugged her friend and got on the bus that would take her back to her family. Back to San Francisco and to a world that she would never thought existed.

* * *

Another one. She was getting her revenge slowly but she was still getting it. She felt her Wiccan blood boil as she took another life. She would dedicate every other one to her lost husband as well.

* * *

"Piper get the book!" Prue called out 

"I got it already relax." Piper said as she carried the treasured tome down the stairs.

"Now until we figure out what the hell that was last night." Prue shot back at her from the other room.

They were on yet another supernatural hunt. Ever since Phoebe had come home from NYC, almost six months ago, and found her way into the attic, reading the incantation from the families Book of Shadows. They had unleashed their powers. Powers of past witches in their family line. But the three sister were the destined most powerful witches. Three sisters coming together would form the bond of the Charmed Ones. The most powerful witches the world would ever know.

"Ok so last night was what a demon? A warlock and ghost?" Phoebe asked as she started flipping through the pages trying to find what they all thought they saw in the alley.

"A spirit." Came the familiar voice of their whitelighter Leo, sent down to guide the sisters in their path of fighting evil.

"Like I said, a ghost."

"Yes and no. A ghost haunts the living or comes to them in a vision of sorts. Scares them. A Spirit is the actual soul of a person and has been known to posses them and to do their bidding if they are strong enough."

"So it's an evil Spirit?" Piper asked as she stood next to Prue.

"Most likely. A good one would have already moved on. But with sprits they are usually bound here for a reason and its is usually revenge or something that they felt needed to be taken care of."

"Ok Leo is there a way to get rid of a spirit?" Prue asked wanting to get rid of what or whoever they saw in the alley.

Leo looked at Prue, "Yes but..."

"But. No buts. I don't like buts." Phoebe whined as she looked up from the BOS.

"You first have to figure out who it is."

"You mean was." Piper added as she looked at Leo.

The silence hung in the room as what Leo said truly sunk in. First they would have to find out who the spirit was, before they could vanquish it to where it rightfully belongs.

* * *

She watched as he walked up the steps to his home. She had made her way across America. She was still a bit surprised as to what had become of the country she had helped give birth to. She had killed so many now. All those that were involved in her sentencing had many offspring and they in turn had many more. She hadn't even killed half of those that had accused her and brought her to trial, or those that had done the same to her husband. Some were directly linked to the trials, others were her accusers. But she had saved a few to the end. Those that had known what she was doing was not harmful and yet they stood and did nothing to stop what had happened. Fellow witches that watched as she was executed that day. 

Now she waited as he entered his house, she ran at him. The descendent of the judge that had condemned her to the life she had now.

He turned the key seconds before he heard the sound, a high pitched screech. He turned suddenly to the road where he heard it coming from behind him. At first he saw nothing, but then a flash of something that looked more like a glow of white. Then he felt the impact of something slamming into his body as he crashed through the unlocked door. He felt the weight there, but he saw nothing. Then the weight was gone, but he still felt the coldness in the air of his house. He looked around waiting and searching for the next attack. He felt the air almost ripple around him as he suddenly spun around to then feel the ceremonial dagger his father had given him enter his stomach. He felt the twist as some how it was held in place.

She looked on in satisfaction as the pain showed on his face. She felt his own lifes essence leaving his body, as his life slowly ended. Ironic she thought as she looked down at the dagger in her hand. She recognized it right away as one that the judge that condemned her wore all the time. Even the family heirloom would pay part in their destruction.

She left the house with satisfaction. She had succeeded again getting her revenge on another.

* * *

Leo looked up and listened as he silently spoke with the elders. Looking somber he looked back down at the three witches before him knowing that they would not be happy with what he had to tell them. "It struck again. A banker over in the heights area." 

"What? Can't they give a little more notice then once the victim is dead? How the heck are we suppose to protect the innocent if they are dead before we even know they are a target?" Prue almost yelled at him.

"I'm sorry." He answered helplessly.

"Yeah so are we." Phoebe said as she picked up the book and started to walk away. Though as her hand brushed the yellowed pages of their old book her world went black and white.

Prue and Piper recognized the signs right away and waited for their sister to come out of her premonition, though to them this time it seemed to last forever.

Phoebe gasped out and bent over as she cried out in pain as soon as her power released her.

"Phoebe?" both her sisters asked with concern. They had never seen her react that way when she came out of a vision.

Trying to regain her own senses she felt her sisters arms around her and she took in a deep breath and felt the pain subside.

"Take you time honey. You ok?" Prue rested a hand on Phoebes back as she looked at her sister with concern.

"It was. I could feel the pain as it entered his body, causing as much pain and torment as possible. Then it left him and then I could feel, as the knife entered him and twisted. But I felt something else, something evil. It was as if I could feel the spirits soul crying out in joy at what it had done."

Prue wrapped her arms around Phoebe trying to protect her from what she had seen. It was these moments that Prue wanted Phoebes power of site.

"Phoebe was that the past or the future you saw?" Piper asked as gentle as she could.

"I think it was the future, it looked like it was down near the docks."

"So we go now and wait to see what happens? Maybe we can figure out who this person is so we can vanquish their sorry asses. I don't think Andy wants any more unexplained bodies around the city." Prue explained as she took Phoebe by the hand and made her way to the front door.

* * *

Once again she waited for the right time. She had seen him down there many times at night. He usually worked alone down there, the perfect time to exact her revenge. 

"You must move forth." The voice suddenly spoke in her head.

"I am moving."

"Not with the mortals. The witches. Those are the real criminals to you."

"I will do this as I please."

"If they figure out who you are you will be vanquished."

"What witch is powerful enough to destroy me? None that live now." She yelled at the voice. "Now leave me!" she finished as she waited for her next victim.

--- ----

"There! Stop there Prue." Phoebe hollered out and almost jumped from the Jeep before Prue even brought it to a stop.

"Phoebe wait!" Piper yelled at her sister who was now halfway down the docks.

Prue and Piper ran after their sister as she continued her run down and along the docks.

Phoebe only had one thing in mind. To stop what she saw from happening. At that point in time she didn't even care about herself, just that the man was not hurt.

As she rounded the corner she saw it, or more so saw her. She was waiting outside the building, and Phoebe knew who she was waiting for. "Hold it!" she yelled out as she came closer to the spirit before her.

Spinning around startled that someone could have actually seen her. She watched as the young girl ran towards her followed by two more women. "You can see me?"

"I can see you and I know what you are about to do. And I won't let you."

"And who are you to stop me?" she asked calmly almost laughing at the small girl in front of her.

But as she spoke there was something in her eyes, something that she recognized but couldn't recall where. She watched as the other two came beside her and the three stood side by side. It came to her then as to who they were.

"You are the descendants of Melinda Warren."

"And if we are?" Prue said with a voice of command.

"Then you will also meet my revenge. For it was she that exposed me to the witch hunters. It was she that sealed my death, and for that you will all die." She promised as she then disappeared, leaving the Charmed Ones now wondering even more who this spirit was and what did Melinda have to do with it.


	3. Chapter 3

Piper paced back and forth in the attic as Phoebe flipped from one page to the next. She had been at it non-stop since they had returned from the docks. Piper had lost track of how many times her sister had stopped and read a page and then continued through the BOS. She had even lost track the number of times Phoebe had gotten to the end and started over again. All that she heard was the turning of the pages as Phoebe flipped again. She was drawn from her thoughts as Prue interrupted them both.

"I got it. I think." She added at the end as she made her way across the attic.

Prue set down the old book that she had brought with her and placed her finger on the part she wanted her sisters to read. "Here read this." She said as she herself re-read the piece she had found.

Piper and Phoebe both started to read aloud as they followed what Prue was showing them.

"The year is 1692 and I fear that my vision has come true and that my friend has gotten herself into trouble. The kind of trouble that it is now too late to turn back from. But we must all be careful to what we say or do to help her if we can. For the people here are not used to change. I had just given birth to my darling little girl Prudence, almost a year ago, yet I still fear for her life. Even at a young age she could be found out as a witch and therefore brought to death. I will teach her the ways of the Wicca and she will then lead her natural born destiny. For I for saw a great future for my family, but it depends on her life continuing."

**Winter 1690-91:**

"Melinda we must defend ourselves of these accusations."

"What can we do? None of us can go and start telling every one in town what we believe. We must be cautious."

"Why? What are we all afraid of?"

"It is not what we are afraid, it is what they do not know. We all know that they are afraid of things they do not understand, and our way is strange to them."

"Then we can always change that. We are witches after all. What can't we do?"

"First we must be very careful. I heard the women in the village the other day talking about strange happenings around their farm."

"They have no reason to fear us."

"We know that, but his is a New World and new people. Some react different then others, and from what we have heard there is no acceptance to change or things they do not understand."

"But together we are strong."

"Yes we are. But we are weak when we are dead, which is what we will be if we show force. We must learn to blend in with our neighbours. Not draw suspicion to each other." She explained. "We are here to protect the innocents from evil. Not become evil ourselves by hurting or scaring them."

They all listened to what she said. For most she had made sense, but to a few she was wrong. They had powers and they were powers that some of them were not afraid to use.

--- ----

"Martha what are we to do?"

"Well I will not let this be. Melinda thinks we should blend in, be normal. It was not what I was meant to do. She tells of her future children and what they will accomplish. But it is I that is meant for those."

"Martha we can not harm one of our own."

"No? Why not?"

Martha's husband looked at her and saw the gleam in her eye. They had both walked a dangerous line between good and evil. How far to what side would they travel neither knew. What they did now was that their destiny was not the same as the rest in their coven.

--- ----

Melinda sat and listened to her friends speak. Could what they said be true? Could one of them be stepping through a door that could change all of their lives?

"We must stop her Melinda. She will get us all killed."

"Even now the towns folks are getting suspicious of all women."

"What can we do to stop her? We can not harm her. And we are not strong enough to strip her of her powers."

"You could be."

Melinda looked over at Rachel and closed her eyes.

"I can not do it Rachel. Even I am not that strong. Though one day my line will be the strongest, but it is not that time yet. All we can do is watch her and be warned when she does anything that leads her to the side of evil. For only then can we stop her actions."

"What of her husband?"

"The same to him. But I feel in him a change already. He is already lost."

"Are you saying he is a warlock?"

Melinda looked up from the spot on the table she was starring at. "Yes. Though not very strong yet."

"But he has shown no signs."

"Even he does not know. He is at the start of his change,"

"You had a vision did you not?"

"Yes I did. And I fear that you are all right. Eventually Martha and her husband will betray us. And when they do we will all fear for our lives and those we are meant to protect." She finished as she placed her hand lightly on her stomach doing what she could then to protect her unborn child.

--- ----

"Martha we must..."

"Not yet. I want to see the child and the joy in her face before we do anything. Then I can take what she holds most dear."

"But if the child is born the prophecy will start and he will not be happy."

"The prophecy will not start because I will kill the child before it finishes it first day. And then there will be no prophecy."

They had managed to keep their new following from the others. But he feared that soon they would be found out.

--- ----

The scream of pain could be heard throughout the small part of town. Though it was the sound that many knew.

"Ok Melinda, one more push."

"I ca not." Melinda pleaded as she felt the damp cloth on her forehead as her friend, Rachel, wiped away her perspiration.

The pain had gone on for what seemed like hours. Many had come to make the delivery as painless as possible, but the child inside had other plans.

"Yes you can. Come on now one more and it's over. I can see the head already." Martha exclaimed as she coached on Melinda.

--- ----

The months had gone by and they had all carried on their duties as normal. But that summer the rumours started again about the devil in their small town. Some young women and girls had spoken of horrors that they had seen or felt. Some women would feel the looks that other would give them as they walked down the street. Some had just left town fearing what would happen.

--- ----

The friendships that had been formed were once again as strong as ever. She had beside her her two dearest friends, while outside her husband paced with his friends, laughing at his anxiousness.

Though the next sound was one he was waiting for. The sounds of a crying baby. He smiled at his friends as he waited for word on girl or boy.

"Oh Melinda. She's beautiful." Martha cradled the small child in her arms. A child that could destroy them all if she lived. "Look what you have given us. Your destiny."

Melinda looked up at the child in Martha's arms. There was a tone in her friends voice that she wasn't sure of. It sounded almost evil. "Martha please. Can I see her."

"Why certainly dear." She held the baby, now wrapped in a blanket, so that Melinda could just see her. "Look, but you can not have. For she is the start of the prophecy. One that we can not let go on."

"Martha what are you talking about? Give the child to Melinda." Rachel said as she too got worried for the safety of them all.

"No. I do not think that is a good idea. I have a powerful friend who does not want to see this prophecy come true. For it is one that will eventually destroy him and all he has done." She stated with a now evil smile, as she reached for the knife that sat on the counter of the small kitchen.

"Martha **NO! WHAT ARE YOU DOING**?" Melinda cried out.

Rachel sprang up and went to do something to save the child as Melinda's husband came crashing in. Reaching forward quickly he grabbed the child from Martha's arms and placed himself between his newborn child and the knife that was coming down.


	4. Chapter 4

They stood there in near shock. Martha Corey _was_ a real witch. Yet she maintained her innocents till the end. But what confused them was why she had not said anything about Melinda and Rachel or any of the others in their coven.

"Ok so that kinda explains why she wants revenge against us." Piper said as she stepped towards the window.

"Yeah Prudence was the key to our arrival. Who ever Martha's new Master was, knew that Melinda would eventually be found out and burned at the stack. He needed Prue dead so that the Charmed Ones would never exist." Prue put the pieces together.

Phoebe starred down at the words they had just read. Something seemed familiar to her. "They knew. They've always known. They still do." She rambled out almost catatonic.

Prue and Piper looked at each other and then back to Phoebe.

"Phoebe, honey. What are you talking about?' Piper asked as she looked at her sister wondering what was going on.

Phoebe didn't say anything at first. Then she looked up at her sisters. "When I was in NYC some friends and I went to Salem."

"Ok not a very good place a for a witch to go." Piper put in.

"I didn't know then. Anyway we went and stayed at Stacey's cousin Sam's. His place looked right over a graveyard." She waited but got no reply from either sister. "Well he was telling em that every year on the date that the witches were killed, the people of Salem leave flowers on the graves of the witches and on the headstones that are up marking the towns dark past. Anyway every year it's the same. There is never anything to remember Martha or her husband. Sam says that the town felt that they truly were evil."

"Looks like the town was right." Prue said after a long pause.

"Ok we get that she was evil here but why does she want to kill us all of a sudden. I thought she was after those that convicted her." Piper said in puzzlement.

"I don't know. But I don't think we are going to find out tonight. Let's get some sleep and figure it out in the morning." Prue suggested as she made her way to the attic door.

Piper looked after her and then to Phoebe before following her sister out of the attic.

Phoebe waited a few minutes before she reached down and picked up the book they had been reading. Closing the door to the attic she slowly made her way down the stairs to her room with the book in her hand

Curling up on her bed she pulled the covers around her as she leaned against the headboard. Picking up the book she continued to read where she and her sisters had left off.

"I had just lost my husband and best friend in one night." Phoebe started to read out again.

**Salem 1691:**

"Melinda are you sure you do not want me to stay?"

"I'm ok Rachel really."

"We have to do something with them. They nearly killed Prudence."

"And if they had then the prophecy of the sisters three would not come true. She is the key to them I am certain. Otherwise why would they want to kill her and not me?"

There was silence between the friends as they both thought of what was lost that night. A husband and a friend. A friend that had turned to the black magic that they had sworn to fight against.

"Melinda if you need anything you let me know."

"I will. Please be careful, there is no telling what Martha will do to stop us."

"I will." Rachel step out of the door from her friends small house. She nodded to the policeman that was standing there protecting her friend. If he knew he was protecting a witch he would not be so eager in his job. But it was not assured of anyone who was a witch. Only that Martha and her husband had committed a crime and the law sought them after.

--- ----

"Martha what are we to do?"

"We will not panic Giles. We will succeed in this task if not for us then for all of the witches everywhere. That child will be our finally destruction."

"But she will also be the start of the destruction of the evil presence in the world."

"Her heirs will bring forth the most powerful witches we will ever know. It is those witches that will bring down our new Master."

Giles looked up at his wife. He knew she was right. But he still had a hard time getting used to what they had truly done.

"Giles we must stay together and we must stay strong."

"I know my dear. But Prudence is just a baby."

"A baby that will one day bring us all down." She explained again as she walked in front of her husband into the forest deeper.

--- ----

"All I can tell you Mr. Stoughton is that I feel Martha and her husband are possessed by the devil himself. She tried to kill my baby last night and her husband tried to prevent my own husband from stopping her. I lost him in the fight to protect Prudence." Melinda explained the next morning when the magistrate appeared at her door.

He looked back and forth between Melinda and Rachel. And then over to the small bundle that lay sleeping in the cradle. "I will send my men looking for them. So far we have had no luck finding them at their home or near by."

"Thank you William."

"No thanks needed Melinda. You are my friend and this witch business in this town must stop. And I pledge my sworn oath that I will stop it." He stated as she left the house and started down the small rock path to the road.

"Corporal. Find the Coreys. I want their necks in a noose."

"Yes sir." The corporal answered as he went in search of more men.

They were all scared of the witches that had been accused in the town. No one knew what he or she could do. Or what they would do to prevent their arrest.

"Melinda what are we going to do?"

"We are going to stop them only way we know how." She said as she saw the wonder in the faces around her. "We are going to find them and bind their powers. So when they are caught they will not escape."

Everyone looked back and forth between themselves. _Could they do that? Bind the powers of one of their own?_

"It is the only way. If they are caught they could harm an innocent person and we can not have that." she further explained. Though everyone understood what he or she needed to do.

--- ----

They moved with caution towards where they felt they would be hiding. Setting the crystals in the correct places they stood outside the small cabin and joined hands reciting the spell that they all knew to well.

_In this hour and in this time_

_We call upon the ancient times_

_Those bound within the magic_

_Their magic no more exists_

_A bind that is now a bind that is forever_

_No more does this magic exist_

They held fast as the wind swept around them. Not sure what to expect they waited until Martha appeared from the door before them.

"What have you done? This is not over yet Melinda. Your family will not endure what is to come."

"It is Martha and your evil days are over. You tried to kill my family's future. I will not let you continue this."

"You can not stop me. You are not strong enough to stop me."

"I am, and I have. You turned to the other side and that is something none of what. We were family Martha and you betrayed that trust."

"Your future will not come to pass Melinda. You can stop me now but some one will stop your line from becoming your future."

Melinda looked up at Martha. What had gone so wrong between them all? She turned at the sound of people coming through the woods as she and the rest of the coven disappeared into the darkness. They could hear the small struggle as Martha and Giles tried to fight off the police and soldiers that had come for them.

"You will not get away with this Melinda. You have not heard the last of me." Martha cried out to the darkness.

The months went by and nothing more was said about Martha or Giles. She had been found guilty of witchcraft yet her husband was yet to stand trial.

**Sept 19, 1962**

"Giles Corey you are to be interrogated for your refusal to stand trial for the accusation of witchcraft."

"You can not do this. I have done nothing wrong." He cried out fighting those that held his arms fast

The judge looked down at him knowing what he had done yet with out the accused standing trial he could do nothing about it.

They had led him out to the courthouse and to the gallows where his interrogators would torture him into confessing.

* * *

The pressure was more then anyone could bear. One by one another rock was placed on the other ones. Gasping for breath as the pressure increased, soon unable to take in another breath, Phoebe bolted upright trying to get air to her lungs. As she cried out in pain to her ribs and stomach as her sisters came rushing in.

Prue and Piper held her as she tried to regain some awareness around her. Piper rubbing her back gently as she slowly took in the air around her, as Prue just held her hands and whispered that everything would be ok. But would it? She felt the death of a man she didn't even know from hundreds of years before her birth. Was this the beginning of something that they were now involved in or was this the revenge the ghost spoke of?


	5. Chapter 5

Phoebe sat with her head resting on Pipers shoulder. She wasn't even sure what she had just experienced. She watched as Prue came back in the room and handed her a glass of water.

"Thanks." Phoebe took the glass shakily from her sister

"Your welcome. Here I brought a cool damp cloth for your stomach. It might help the pain a little."

Phoebe slide down back on to her bed and let Prue gently place the cloth on her aching ribs.

"That better Phoebs?" Piper looked down at her sister with worry. _What had she actually seen and felt?_

"A bit." Phoebe responded quietly.

Sitting on the bed beside her Prue ran her hand through Phoebes hair, "You wanna talk about I sweetie?"

Phoebe at first didn't say anything. She didn't know what to say. "I wasn't really tired so I thought I'd keep reading that book you found. It seems that Melinda and the coven found Martha and Giles in a cabin in the woods outside Salem towards Danover. They cast a spell and bound their powers so when the police found them they couldn't harm anyone. But according to the book, Prudence was the key to our survival."

"So that is why Martha wants revenge on us. Melinda bound her powers and she could do nothing to prevent what would happen." Piper realized now what was going on.

"That's about it. But you see Giles was not hung like the others. He refused to stand trial and proclaimed his innocents all the time. So the tortured him until he confessed."

"Did he though."

"Not from what I remember when I was in Salem. He was crushed to death before he said anything."

"And that is what you felt. His death?" Pure asked with concern, worried that her sister may feel all the witches' deaths. And after eighteen hangings, which one would eventually kill her sister.

"Yeah but it seems different then the premonitions I usually get of the past. I mean I know it was him but it seemed more real some how."

"Real? Ok now you're scaring me Phoebs." Piper quickly looked at her sister, worry evident on her face.

"I'm not sure. And that's what scares me." Phoebe answered quietly as she nestled against Pipers stomach, before she slowly drifted back into restless sleep.

Prue and Piper sat beside Phoebe as she slept wanting to be there for her in case she woke again.

"So what are you thinking Prue? You've been awfully quiet."

"I don't know Piper. I'm just worried about Phoebe I guess. I mean is she going to feel every witch's death? Or is this just a random act because we came across Martha and we know what she wants of us and what she did?"

"I don't know. But I think we better figure this out before we all get caught into something that we can't stop." Piper answered as she locked eyes with her eldest sister. Her meaning not getting by Prue. Before it killed all of them.

* * *

Prue poured herself another cup of coffee and turned looking over at Piper who was starring into hers. "Hey is there something floating in there? Cause if there is letting me know now and I'll toss mine out." Prue said over to her sister who seemed deep in thought.

"Hmm. What?"

Prue looked at Piper before starting across the kitchen. "We'll work it out Piper. We always do." She said reassuring Piper of something that she herself wasn't even totally convinced of.

"Are you? I hated seen her like that last night Prue. I hate it every time she gets one of those damn premonitions. She gets hurt in some of them and I can't do a damn thing to stop it."

Prue took Pipers hand in hers. She knew exactly what Piper was feeling, it was the same as she did every time Phoebe got a premonition. It tore at her whenever she saw the look of pain on her baby girls' face and there was nothing either of them could do about it. "Every one says I'm the strongest. But I think its her. To have to go through that every time. You're right I hate it too, but there is nothing we can do except help her every time it happens."

The sound of the phone ringing brought them out of their thoughts as Piper reached for the phone just has it stop ringing. "Ok that's rude. Hang up before I even get to answer it." She said to the phone as she pulled her hand away.

They sat in silence having their train of thoughts broken from the phone.

"So what you say we look further into that little book and the BOS and figure out what's going on?" Prue finally broke the silence.

"I have a better idea."

"Phoebs. How you doing honey?" Piper asked as she pulled her little sister to her lap.

"That was Andy."

"Andy?" Prue looked at her sister curioisly.

"Phone. It was Andy. He needs our help."

"Andy? Ok wait that was him." Piper thought as she pieced together what was happening

"Yeah I grabbed it in the hall as I passed by."

"Phoebes what do you mean he needs our help? What happen?" Prue asked as she took Phoebes hand in hers.

Phoebe rested her head on Pipers shoulder as she looked over at her big sister. "He had a homicide last night that he thinks may be supernatural."

Prue saw the fear in Phoebes eyes and relayed back to her an unspoken message of protection.

--- ----

Andy took them all quietly through the house he had asked them to come to. He had not wanted to get them involved but he had to many mysterious deaths the last few days. And they also matched several that had happened in various parts across the country. If someone didn't figure this out soon the FBI would get involved because as it looked now a serial killer was making its way across America.

---

She watched in anticipation as they wandered through the house. She knew they would figure it out as to who he was and what he had done. Or his ancestors had. His great-great-great-great-great-great-grandfather, he was the one that had interrogated her beloved Giles and crushed him to death. Now he had paid the price for his grandfather's mistake.

She hovered around the room almost following them. She could tell which sister was which, the oldest down to the youngest. She recognized the youngest, she had been there. The place of her last breath. She had seen her there and felt a connection yet at the time she didn't understand but now she did. The witch had not yet received her powers. But now she had and it would be those powers that were her's and her sisters undoing.

---

Phoebe looked around the house and felt a cold chill pass through her body. She wasn't sure what it was but she had a good feeling of whom. "Prue, Piper she's here." her voice was soft and quiet to a whisper

"Who? Martha?" Piper asked with hesitation.

"And she is pissed. We need to get out of here." Phoebe said with emphasize on the urgency

"Phoebe."

"No, **NOW**." She said as she grabbed her sisters by the hand and pulled them to the door.

---

She would not let them escape this time. But with the mortals there what more could she do?

---

Andy watched as the sister suddenly bolted from the house. He had nearly explained to them what had happened when they left. Turning he followed after them hoping to truly find out what was going on.

Phoebe almost leaped from the house as she pulled her sisters after her.

"Phoebe? What's going on?" Prue asked almost in anger

"She. She's here. I felt her presence. She did this." Phoebe managed to gasp out as she took in a breath.

Andy came out of the house as he looked onto the girls. "Ok what just happened in there?"

"Ghosts Andy, or more specially a ghost. From our distant past." Piper said as she still kept an eye on Phoebe.

"And this has what to do with the victim?"  
"How was he killed?" Phoebe asked from her spot on the stairs.

Andy looked confused but looked from one sister to the next. "He was crushed to death. But there is no evidence of anything that would crush him like that."

Prue and Piper looked at each other knowing now what had happened the night before. It wasn't the death of Giles Corey that Phoebe had felt. It was the death of their innocent. Another victim of revenge for the spirit of Martha Corey.


	6. Chapter 6

The drive home was quiet as each sister thought of the man in the house. An innocent that was killed, that maybe they could have prevented. But they knew they couldn't.

They had walked into the Manor in silence, each one going their separate ways. Piper to the kitchen, Prue to the solarium and Phoebe upstairs no doubt to the attic. Everyone going to the one place they knew or felt safe. Their comfort place.

---

Phoebe lay on the bed, her back to her door as she thought what had happened that night. It was an innocent that she saw, and she didn't save him. But everything seemed when she woke that it was Giles. The tears appeared from nowhere as she thought of that man crushed to death slowly just because his relative had something to do with the witch trials.

---

Piper fussed in the kitchen as she always did when she was upset. But what was really nagging her was her sisters' premonition the night before. They had all thought it was Giles that had died, that Phoebe had seen the past. But now they find out she was seeing the future or the present.

---

She tossed another magazine on the seat beside her as she tried to put together the pieces. Where had they gone wrong? Who was the man in the house and why was the ghost still there? Was she waiting for them or just waiting to bask in the glory of her kill?

Prue finally stood and went through the kitchen to see what Piper was doing.

"What are you cooking?" Prue asked as her senses were assaulted by something that didn't normally come from the kitchen when Piper was cooking.

"I don't really know. I'm just throwing things in the pot."

Prue looked at her and then into the pot, pulling away almost instantly. "Ok. Do I have to eat it?"

"Hey." Piper smacked her as she tossed some more onions in the pot. "Not my best is it?" she finally caved as she looked at what was in the pot.

"Honestly? No." Prue agreed as she started for the kitchen door.

Prue made her way up the stairs to the second floor. She knew that her sister was in the attic and that was were she herself was heading. But when she opened the attic door she found it empty. Turning around she went back down to the second floor and straight to her sisters' room.

--- ----

She watched as they entered their home. She knew that inside they would be mad and upset with themselves as all good witches were when they lost an innocent. But with these witches it was more then just pleasure in watching them suffer. This was also her revenge to them for what Melinda did to her. She may have stripped or bound her powers then but she still have them now. She knew their weaknesses. The oldest's need to protect the younger two was the strongest. But they all had to protect each other in their own way. There was no one link that held them together. To get at one meant you got to them all.

Her mind drifted back to when her own life was nearly over.

**Salem 1692:**

Judge William Stoughton sat at his magistrate's bench before bringing down the gavel as he had many times before.

"Martha Corey. You are condemned for witchcraft and the attempted murder of one Prudence Warren. A mer baby who could not even defend herself. As well as the murder of Michael Warren"

The gasp of the crowd almost sent a quiet hush throughout the courtroom. The silent whispers of what the accused had done. Almost everyone in town had heard of the death of Mr. Warren and what he had sacrificed for the child he saw for that one split second before his death.

"You are sentenced to death by hanging. Sentence to be carried out at sundown on Sept 22 in the year of our lord, 1692. May god have pity on your soul." He stated as his gavel thundered down on the bench. Sealing her fate.

--- ----

She walked toward her own fate as she shut out the crowd that repeated the same thing over and over.

"Witch, witch, witch, witch." They yelled at her and threw things at her. Most she knew was rotten fruit or vegetables.

She made her way to Gallows Hills followed by the others that had been found guilty. She had caught the eye of Melinda Warren as she stepped up to the gallows. Holding her glare the whole time as the hangman placed the noose around her neck.

Their eyes never looked away from each other as she felt the noose tighten.

"For all that are here as witnesses. You are condemned to hang, until dead."

With the drop of his hand the gallows opened and the women that were accused swung in the mid air. As their bodies convulsed and fought off the inevitable they soon hung lifeless.

Melinda watched as her once friend hung there fighting a no win battle as the life was sucked from her. It was something she hated to see, as her friend Rachel stood beside her, offering what comfort she could. But it was over now. They had taken care of the once good witch turned evil.

* * *

Slowly opening the door she looked on at her sisters sleeping figure. Walking up to the bed she sat down beside her and just let her know she was there.

She tossed in her restless sleep as the air escaped her. She tried to get something into her lungs but nothing was working. She clutched her throat gasping for air.

Prue quickly went to her sister bedside and tried to wake her but with no luck. "Phoebe. Come on honey wake up." She tried again right before her sister bolted up gasping for the air her lungs so desperately needed.

Prue held her in her arms not sure what happened, but knew, for her baby sister it was not pleasant. "Phoebs. You ok now?"

"I think so. I felt her die Prue." Phoebe stated, as finally found her voice as she nestled into Prue. "Why didn't I see it Prue?" Phoebe asked about the death of the innocent

"I don't know honey. But now that we know what she is doing, maybe next time we can prevent it.

Phoebe let out a few more cries to her sister as she thought of the previous night. She didn't want to feel that again.

"What do you say you and I go through that journal again and see what she may be up to next."

"What do you mean?"

"I mean, I think she is looking for revenge I think she is going after the relatives of those that betrayed her or had her convicted."

"And that's why she is coming after us?" Piper said from the doorway

Prue looked up to the sound of her sisters' voice and locked eyes. "Yes."

Phoebe stayed not moving from her spot near Prue, "So what do we do?

Prue looked from Piper and down to Phoebe. "We find out how to vanquish her for good." She stated as she realized what they all must do. Face the demons of their families past.


	7. Chapter 7

Prue looked over the pages of the book with Phoebe leaning against her. With each page they turned they learned more and more about what Melinda had done to Martha. They could see how Martha would see it as betrayal, yet it was in the name of good, a good Martha herself opnce fought to protect.

"You ok Phoebs?" Piper looked at her younger sister with concern as she entered the attic bringing some tea into the room for her and her sisters.

Phoebe looked up at Piper, "Yeah, just a bit tired." She replied to her sister not moving from her position from Prue.

Piper looked on in concern but said nothing. She knew that Phoebe would see this through no matter what. She placed the tray down and looked over at her sisters. "So anything new?"

"No yet, just the same. You know Melinda turned in Martha or better yet never said anything and Melinda never said anything to defend her friend." Prue said as she turned the next page

"Not to mention that Melinda bound her powers so she could not defend herself from the police." Phoebe added as she cast a glance to her older sister. Phoebe finally lifted her head from Prue's shoulder and made her way to the BOS. "Maybe there's something in here now that we know who it is." She stated quietly as she began to turn each page. But as she started, the book started to turn its own pages.

Stepping back a step Phoebe waited until it stopped moving. Looking down on the page it stopped at, she read it carefully before looking up to her sisters.

Prue watched as her sister read the passage before her. Though not able to keep her own curiosity to herself, "Phoebs?"

"I think we need to go on a vacation." Phoebe said quietly, not taking her eyes off the page before her.

Prue and Piper looked at each other before stepping forward to see what the ancient pages where telling them.

Piper was the first to realize what the page said, "So we have to got to Salem to stop all this from continuing?" she asked as she re-read the passage in the book.

"Looks like it." Prue confirmed as she finished reading the page.

--- ----

Phoebe sat on the couch thinking of what had happened in the last few days. And now she was about to go the one place in the world that witches were definitely _NOT_ welcome.

"Hey Phoebs. You ready to go?" Piper asked as she sat down beside her sister.

"I'm starting to thinking this is not such a good idea. I mean the people of Salem. Us being witches. I just have this feeling that we are going to find ourselves at the end of a noose."

"Don't be crazy Phoebe. This is the 20th century. Things like that don't happen anymore." Piper convinced her sister.

Phoebe leaned against her sister praying secretly that she was wrong and they would leave there in one piece.

* * *

She watched the carefully from outside the Manor. She knew that she had to do something, for they were the last on her own trial of revenge. The deaths to the ancestors of Melinda Warren and then she could continue her own life as she please.

She had almost given up on how to torment them to their deaths but then she realized what she could do to one of them. The youngest was the key. For she saw the future, present and past, and it was the past she was most interested in, as she concentrated on Phoebe and continued her own method of torment.

* * *

The names passed by her slow enough that she could read everyone. But she also felt everyone's pain and death as the noose tightened around their necks. She tried to cry out but as one ended the next one started. She soon lost herself in what was going on around her.

They had arrived at the airport and soon boarded their plane. The older two seeing how the youngest looked and placed her securely in the middle of them.

"Prue. She doesn't look that great." Piper mentioned to her eldest sister as she looked down at the sleeping figure of the baby, Phoebe.

"I know Pipe. Maybe she just has the flu or something."

"Or something. Prue she's been run down ever since the time with Andy at that house when we came across that crushed guy."

"I know Piper." Prue shot back.

"So, do you think it has anything to do with all this supernatural stuff and Martha Corey?"

Prue looked down at her sleeping sister, "I hope not Piper. I hope not." She said never taking her eyes off the sleeping form of her baby sister. She knew something was up but she didn't want to think of what it truly was.

--- ----

Another death as the neck snapped, killing one instantly. Each time it was different. Some died instantly with an easy snap, some it was longer as the life was slowly sucked from them with each dying breath. She tried to shake herself free as she felt the noose tighten around her own neck as they prepared to hang another, but she couldn't escape what was happening.

"Phoebe wake up." Piper shock her sister but got no response. "Phoebe?"

Prue looked on and gently placed a hand on Phoebes shoulder so as not to startle. But as she did her sister bolt up from seat and gasped trying to breathe.

"Ok, easy breaths honey." Piper said as she gently rubbed Phoebes back as she and Prue looked at her with concern. It was getting harder to wake their sister up when she had visions like she was in her sleep. It was getting that they almost didn't want her to sleep, fearing that one of these times she might not wake up. And that what ever was going on would kill her.

As she slowly got her breath and her own senses back she rested against Piper.

"You wanna talk about it sweetie?" Prue tried to convince her sister to tell them what happened as she brushed the hair from her face.

"It. It was like it was happening to me. Each time one was killed I could feel the air and their souls leaving them. Some it was as quick as the snap of their neck."

Piper closed her eyes and tried to keep her own emotions in control as she held her sister. _How could her sister go through that every time?_

"We have to stop this. Each time its getting harder for me to break away from it. Its like." Phoebe stopped as she looked up and locked eyes with Prue, "I feel as if I'm going to die like they did." She managed to say quietly as a lone tear escaped down her face.

All Prue could do was pull her sister closer as she held her safely in her arms. "I won't let it." She stated in a tone that meant she would do everything to protect her baby sister no matter what it took.

* * *

She knew where they were going. It would have been only a matter of time before they did. That was the only way they could vanquish her now. She knew even that could prove their undoing. She watched them as they slowly made their way through the small town looking for a clue yet acting like any other tourist that came through.

She waited until the right time and then they would all know what it was like to slowly feel the life being sucked out of your body as you swung from the end of a rope. Soon she would have her revenge on Melinda Warren and the world would no longer have the sisters three to protect them.


	8. Chapter 8

They walked past the old cemetery on their way to the to the witch memorial, Phoebe felt an unfamiliar, yet familer chill run through her. She stopped where she stood and cast a glance to her sisters and back towards the cemetery.

"Phoebs?" Prue looked back and saw a look in Phoebes eyes that she wasn't sure exactly what it was.

Piper followed Prues gaze and stepped closer to her sister. "Phoebe. What is it?" she asked gently as she took her sisters hand in hers.

Phoebe looked ahead to the memorial where one by one the tombstones of remembrance lay near the paths. "We can't go in there." she stood firm as she looked out to the park she had once walked through a couple years before.

"What? Where? What are you talking about?" Prue asked worried that her sister might be getting another vision.

Phoebe looked ahead and slowly lifted her arm and pointed, "There. We can't go in there."

"Phoebe it's a memorial, and we have to go that way to get to Martha." Piper tried to explain, but she saw almost what could only be described as fear in her sisters' eyes.

"She's waiting for us." Phoebe said quietly, but the others knew that she meant what she said.

"Who? Martha?" Prue turned towards the memorial as Piper asked Phoebe.

Phoebe only nodded in confirmation as she held her hand to her throat absently. "We can't."

"Phoebe she can't hurt us. She's dead. A ghost. And it's the only way we can vanquish her. We have to." Prue insisted. She didn't want her sister scared and she took what Phoebe told them as fact, but it was the only way to rid Martha from earth forever and to stop the killings, especially their own.

"Prue, maybe we should wait. Find out more of what Phoebe's talking about. What if its true and we are walking right into a trap?" Piper looked at Prue trying to get her to see reason. Piper was worried about Phoebe and she knew that when her sister got visions or even just a hunch. When it came to the craft her youngest sister was usually right every time.

Prue knew what Piper was saying, but how could she just stand by and let innocents die? Just because of something their ancestors did hundreds of years ago, including one of their own.

"Piper I believe what she is saying and feeling but we can end this now. Then we can all get some rest and go home." Prue tried to reason with her sister but looked directly at Phoebe when she said the word rest. "We can't let anymore innocents die because of their families past. We have to end this now." She looked from sister to sister to see the reaction she would get.

Piper looked at her and then to Phoebe who was still starring ahead at the stones that lined a path that was a mere few feet from them. Piper followed her gaze down the path and saw each stone. Each one marking a dark past for a small town.

Phoebe had heard her sister and took in everything they were both saying. They both had good points to go forward or not too. Would it be her final decision? The swing vote in one direction or the other. She stepped away from both of them as she also got closer to the small park like area that held the memorial. Was it a trap or was Martha trying to just prevent them from doing what they needed to do?

--- ----

She felt them as they drew nearer. Even from there she could feel their power flowing through them. They were indeed very powerful, as Melinda had told them all. She knew it would be a matter of time before their powers belonged to her and then there would be no stopping what she could do. She felt a presence beside her. She knew who it was. With each step closer she could feel the presence getting stronger and stronger and now when she needed him the most he stood beside her dwelling in his own power. Power that he had being building and strengthening for this very moment.

"Soon my darling. Soon we will be the most powerful. And even demons of thousands of years will bow down before us." he said as he wrapped his arms around his wife. "They are powerful even I can feel their power in them."

"But not powerful enough. The are still new to the craft. They do not yet know the depth of their power. That will be Melinda's undoing." Martha almost seemed to gleam in what she foresaw as her final victory.

"So do we wait or give them a little helping hand?" Giles watched as the sisters talked just inches from their grasp.

"Soon my dear. They will come to us. They will not let any more innocents die. It is in their blood to help them, even if it means putting their own lives in danger." Martha waited patiently as she too watched the sisters.

--- ----

Phoebe looked around the park that held the memorial. The feeling she had was not going away, in fact she thought it felt stronger then before. But she knew Prue was right, they could not let Martha go on killing people and possibly them as well. "We have to end it. No matter what." She said quietly as she took another hesitant step forward. With each step she could almost feel the evil. But she was yet to see Martha like she had at the dock that night.

"Phoebe we can wait." Piper pressed concerned for her sisters' health and safety. "You've been run down ever since we went with Andy and we saw that guy. You can't keep doing this. Lets just go back to the hotel and let you get some rest. We can do this tomorrow." Piper almost begged her sister. She was afraid of what Phoebe felt or saw but she was more afraid for her sister.

"No Piper, we have to do this now. I feel the evil here but if we don't do something fast they will kill again."

"They? Who they?" Prue now looked hesitant on her plan to act now instead of later.

"I can sense someone with her. I don't know who." Phoebe answered as she took another step forward.

Piper and Prue looked back and forth and then into the park. "Giles." Piper said quietly. Was she sensing him or guessing.

"Piper?"

"It has to be. Her husband died right before she did according to what we saw and read at the museum."

"And they were very much in love. He would do anything for her." Phoebe added finally turning to look at her sisters.

"So you think it two ghosts now?" Prue asked as she herself scanned the park.

"Could be. So now what? Do we still move on or wait?" Piper asked though deep inside she knew that both her sisters would want to get this over with now.

"I say end it." Phoebe said as she turned to the park. "I say we toast the ghost." As she stepped towards the park entrance.

Prue reached out and grabbed at her arm. She wanted to discuss this before they headed into something that could cost them their lives.

Piper had also stretched forward and tried to pull Phoebe back but as she did she felt her world suddenly start to spin as Phoebe passed through the entrance to the park. First her world spun out of control and then it just stopped as everything went out.

Phoebe stepped through the entrance, and as soon as she did she felt her world start to spin. She could see the colours of the rainbow as they swirled by her faster then she could grasp as she felt herself almost falling through an open hole. The last thing she recalled was both her sisters grabbing at her arm or sleeve before the lights faded and her world went black.

Prue reached for her sister but soon felt as if she had lost her in the swirl of lights around her. Trying to get everything into her mind and find her sister's. She remembered grabbing Phoebes arm and Piper right beside her but that was the last thing she recalled as her own world got even dizzier before it all disappeared.

At first what she felt was pain, and then she felt as if she was hit with something. She could vaguely hear a crowd around her yelling something but she couldn't make it out. She blinked away the fogginess from her mind as she tried to remember what happened. As it came back to her she opened her eyes and quickly looked for her sisters. Though finding her own neck could only move so much.

She finally managed to turn enough to see her sister standing next to her. Though she was still unconscious from what ever had happened. She looked on helplessly as he sister was bound in old fashion stocks with her hands and head protruding out.

She turned slowly to see her other sister in the same fashion. She then turned to the crowd that had seemed to gather around them.

"Witch, witch, witch, witch." the taunted after them as she watched another piece of fruit or something flying at her sister.

There was nothing she could do. Even as the eldest she would not harm an innocent. Prue stood helplessly, realizing what Phoebes feelings were. It was for their own safety, their own lives. For now as witches they were in the one place they would never want to be. They were trapped in 1692 Salem. And for a witch that was not a very safe place to be, for she now knew what Martha had planned for them. To experience what she had, and to hang from the gallows like the witches before them many years ago.


	9. Chapter 9

They had suffered the wrath of the townsfolk's for a few hours before a few soldiers and police came and took them from their stocks. Almost dragging them back to the witch dungeon, they tossed them inside clanging the cell door behind them tight.

"Are you two ok?" Prue asked concerned for both her sisters.

"Can I let you know in about a month?" Piper voiced as she slowly sat up against the wall.

"Phoebe?" Prue called out as she tried to spot her sister in their cell. "Piper where is she?"

Piper looked around to find the cell only holding the two of them and no Phoebe in sight. "Prue where is she?"

"I don't know. I thought she was with us." Prue answered as she looked around the other cells trying to find her baby sister.

"She isn't here." Came a voice from the shadows.

Prue turned immediately to the sound, as her worry increased for her sister. "What so you mean she isn't here?"

"Like I said she isn't here. When the two of you were thrown in the cell they took her away."

"Took her where?" Piper asked in a near panic state.

"No one really knows. Whenever they take a witch from the cells we never know where she or he is going. But in the end we find them next to us at the gallows."

Prue and Piper shared a look that that option was not an option with Phoebe. Some how they had to find there sister and prevent her from going to the gallows.

* * *

She felt her world come back to her as she tried to slowly open her eyes. Realizing where she was she felt near panic. Where were her sisters? Why was this happening to them?

"We will cleanse your soul witch. Then you can die in peace." The voice from above her said.

Looking up at him she saw that she was lying down looking up to the dark sky. She felt the ropes tight around her body as she tried to look around to see where she was. What she did see frightened her to no end

"No you don't understand. I'm not a witch. I'm just a girl." She tried to tell him

"The court found you guilty of witchcraft. We have a witness."

"Who? I have a right to know who my accuser is."

"You are a witch you have no rights." He yelled down to her.

"I am your accuser." The voice came from the shadows.

Phoebe turned her head and looked into the pure evilness of Martha Corley. "No, she's the witch. Not me. She tried to kill Melinda's baby." Phoebe starred accusingly at Martha.

"Who?"

"Melinda Warren. She tried to kill her baby and she killed her husband." Phoebe said in her own defense.

"Melinda has not had her child. And her husband has been in Boston for the past few days." He explained as he looked down, then towards the men beside him. Giving a slight nod Phoebe felt herself rising above the ground and then almost gently swinging.

"No please you must listen to me.

"You are possessed by evil. We are helping you." He said as she watched him drop his hand down and with that action she felt herself being lowered until she felt the water crashing over her face just as she tried to take in a gasp of air.

All she saw were the bubbles that floated above her. She held her breath as long as she could, slowly letting out the air. Luckily for her she had always been a strong swimmer and could hold her breath underwater for quiet some time. But she soon couldn't hold it anymore as she started to panic. She felt the burning of the air being held so long. She soon felt her losing the battle as her world started to spin and then slowly go out.

* * *

They were held in rows as they marched up the hill, each one with her hands tied in front of them. The chants of the crowd yelling at them. Children throwing objects at them.

Prue and Piper walked along trying to figure a way out of the situation without causing more trouble for the people that were even accused as witches. If they used their powers it would prove that witches did exist and the trials would go on forever. They had no idea what happened to Phoebe. And they recalled the words one of the women had told them about disappearing and only showing up at the hanging, only to be hung themselves. At least that was what happened to some before she had been arrested.

She had heard form some of the men in the town then that they would torture them to confess, or they would just clean her soul before her execution.

"Clean her soul?" Prue asked now really scared for her sister.

"They would put the accused on a log and hang it over water. Dipping it down to flush out the evil inside of her."

"So they drowned her?" Piper yelled at her.

"Nearly. Some have drowned yes. Some have however survived. The ones that survive they are certain that the devil is protecting them."

"So then they hang them." Prue understood what she was saying. "Either way you die."

"Prue Phoebe can hold her breath a really long time underwater."

"I know Piper. Don't worry, we'll figure this out."

"Don't worry! How? In case you hadn't noticed we are witches in 1692 Salem. Not exactly my idea of a vacation resort for anyone in our family." Piper whispered to her sister so the other couldn't hear her.

"I am aware of the history of Salem and our family Piper, but panicking is not going to help us or Phoebe."

"I'm not panicking Prue I'm scared."

Prue looked at Piper and took her in her arms. "We'll figure it out honey and we will find Phoebs." Prue tried to assure her younger sister but also herself. For at that moment she had no idea how to help any of them.

And now here they stood at the base of the gallows. The noose hanging from the wooden structure. One at time she gathered. How long would it take? After all there were four women about to be hanged. Her and Piper included. But her thoughts were broken as she heard Piper's voice

"Phoebe." She said quietly.

Prue turned her head to where Piper was looking and the site tore at her heart. Her baby sister was being practically dragged towards them. Her cloths, she could tell, where soaking wet and slightly torn in places. She felt her anger inside start to rise at what they had done to her baby sister. Then she saw her. Just behind Phoebe following in almost glee at what was about to happen. Prue locked eyes with her as they got closer and closer until she stood in front of her.

"You won't get away with this Martha." Prue almost growled at her.

"Won't I? I'm about to witness the Charmed Ones death at the end of a noose. Poetic justice don't you think. After all, you are witches."

"What did you do to my sister?" Piper asked her own anger building as she watched the woman talking to Prue

"We tried to clean her soul. But it would seem that she is truly possessed and the devil protected her. Though it was touch and go there for a bit. She even fell unconscious, but I couldn't let her die like that so I gave her a little help. Help her come around." She gloated. "Now just stand there like the good witches you are and watch your own destruction." She said as she nodded her head towards the gallows.

Prue and Piper turned and watched on as the noose was placed around Phoebes neck. It was all she could do to stand under her own strength.

"Phoebe Halliwell you have been found guilt of witchcraft. Even your soul could not be cleaned. You will hang until dead." The magistrate hollered over the crowd as they chanted again "Witch, witch, witch, witch."

Prue and Piper watched as the crowd got louder and louder.

"Prue what are we going to do?"

"There is nothing you can do Piper. You will all die as I did, no thank you to your ancestor Melinda Warren. You will die the good witches you are and the world will be mine to take."

Martha almost laughed at her as she watched in delight as the magistrate motioned to the hangman as he reached for the lever to swing open the gallows hatches below Phoebes feet. She had distracted the sister long enough that they would have no time to react once the lever was pulled

"Phoebe! NO!" Prue hollered above the chanting crowd as she watched her baby sister slowly start to swing as the hatch was opened from under her sending her falling below as the noose tightened around her neck.


	10. Chapter 10

Couldnt sleep after a busy day at work, sooo thought i'd give you another part faster then usualy so I can uplaod more fics to edit and read whiel i cant sleep hehe

* * *

Piper turned to see the sight that Prue was shouting at. She looked in horror as her baby sister swung from the noose around her neck. Her first reaction was instant as she brought her hands up as far as she could and froze the entire crowd, including the rope around her sister neck.

Prue looked on as all of sudden everything around them just stopped.

"Piper?"

"Just get her down Prue. We'll deal with the consequences later." Piper ordered as she looked on as Phoebe tried to get the pressure off her own neck by thrash around violently. Even from there Piper could see her sister trying desperately to hang on to what little air she had left.

Prue looked over at her youngest sister and sent her power through her eyes causing the gallows to collapse around her.

Quickly releasing her and Pipers binds, they ran up to Phoebe to pulled her from the wreckage of the hangman's gallows.

Piper pulled Phoebe into her arms as she took the noose from around her neck. "Oh God Phoebe." Her youngest sister just cried in her arms as she tried to regain her breath as everything that happened came back to her.

"Ok come on you guys we haven't much time. We have to get out of here and re-think what we need to do." Prue suggested as she looked over the crowd who still stood frozen in time.

Piper wrapped her arm around Phoebe and helped her to her feet as they then made their way through the clearing and into the woods, as quick as they could with Phoebe still trying to get air into her lungs.

Phoebe grabbed on to Pipers arm as she tripped again. Between almost drowning and then getting hung she couldn't go any further.

"Prue we have to stop."

"Piper we can't."

"Ok then you go I'm staying here with Phoebe. She can't go any further."

Prue looked down at her sister who was still desperately trying to breathe properly. "Ok look, you two stay here but stay hidden. I'll go up ahead and see if I can find a place for us to hide in."

"Prue."

"Piper it's the only way. As you said, Phoebe can't go on much further." Prue explained as she ran her hand along the top of Phoebe head. "I'll be right back honey I promise."

Phoebe just nodded as she felt her breath finally starting to become normal as she rested her head on Pipers shoulder.

"Be quick Prue we have to figure out how to get to Martha and then get back to our time." Piper said frantically not wanting to stay in 1692 Salem much longer.

Prue started back down the trail they had taken, as Piper helped Phoebe up as the moved off the main path.

Piper held on to Phoebe, as she finally got control of her breathing. "You ok Phoebs?"

"I think so." Phoebe leaned against her sister though absently running her hand along her neck, where the rope had burned into it. "Where's Martha?"

"I don't know. The last time I saw her was next to Prue when I froze the crowd to get you down." Piper told her as she kept her eye on the path they had taken.

"We have to vanquish her Piper or we'll be stuck here forever." Phoebe stated though knowing her sister already know that.

"I know." Was all she said as she held her sister tighter.

--- ----

Prue followed the path a little further down before seeing a place where they could possibly hide for a little while. Though she wasn't sure if it may be to open, she decided that it would be worth the risk, she turned and started back for her sisters.

Piper listened as she held Phoebe who was almost asleep in her arms. Though the sound of a cracking twig soon brought her senses on full alert as she gently woke Phoebe and motioned for her to be quiet. She kept a keen eye on the place she heard the sound, ready to freeze the first thing that moved in her sight.

"Piper?!" the quiet voice of her eldest sister called out so not to be heard by anyone else in the forest.

"Over here Prue." Piper answered though also letting out the breath she didn't know she had been holding.

"Come on found a little cabin just off the path up a little ways. We can hide in there."

"Won't that be the first place they look for us?" Piper asked not sure what her sister was thinking, as they both helped Phoebe to her feet.

"I'm hoping they will think we think it's to obvious and not look there."

"I hope you're right Prue. For all our sacs." She said under her breath as she helped Phoebe down the path.

* * *

Panic rose above the crowd as they unfroze and saw three of the accused gone from their midst and the others free to go. Those that were still there were quickly recaptured and placed back in the witch's cells as search parties were sent out to find those that had escaped. 

No one truly knew now what to think. These were witches with powers. They had managed to set everyone free as well as the one that was hanging in the noose.

"Everyone be cautious. You do not know what evils these witches are capable of. They have shown they have great powers."

She looked around, though knowing that they would never stay close to town. She felt herself been drawn towards the woods as she could almost feel their magic. Was this something she should do alone or should she let the men take care of it?

She decided that this was something that she would have to do on her own. The towns folks would never understand and she would risk herself also being captured. So she went home to the only person that she knew could help her.

"Giles it is time."

"They have gone to the woods. As you have foreseen my love."

"Yes and I think I know the exact place they are."

"It would seem history is repeating itself." He said with a gleeful smile.

"Yes. But this time it will be the descendants of Melinda Warren who find themselves with their powers bound." She answered as Martha and Giles left their small house in search of the Charmed Ones.

* * *

Piper ran her hand through Phoebes hair as her sister rested on the small bed. She watched as Prue paced back and forth trying to form a plan to get them out of Salem and back to San Francisco. 

"Prue."

"We have to figure out how to get to her before they all get to us."

"Prue."

"There has to be a way to flush her out. Maybe once we vanquish her then we should go back home."

"Prue!"

"What?" Prue shot back as she looked at Piper.

"I think Phoebe has a fever."

Prue quickly turned her attention to her youngest sister. "Probably from that little swim they made her take." She said as she placed her hand on Phoebes forehead. She could feel the start of a fever coming on as she brushed the hair from her sister face.

"Ok we need to get out of here and I mean here as the 1600's."

"No argument here but how? We need to get rid of Martha first."

"I know. Maybe I could flush her out and lure her here. Then we can say the spell together."

"If we're strong enough. Prue, Phoebes pretty weak. Between almost drowning, being hung, and that's not even getting into all the visions she had before we even got here."

"I'm fine Piper." Phoebe

"Phoebs." Prue looked down at her sister.

"I just want this over with as much as you two. Once we get home you can baby me." She said as she looked up at her sister.

"Ok so now what? Prue flushes her out?" Piper asked wondering if the plan her sister was thinking was such a great idea

"It's the only thing I can think of. I mean she wants us to suffer and die as she did."

"It sounds dangerous Prue. I mean what if the towns people find you first?" Phoebe tossed in a possibility they had not really thought of.

"We deal with that if and when that happens." Prue answered quietly seeing what her sister was saying. If they caught her first they would hang her on the spot.

She waited until dark before stepping outside the small cabin. Phoebe was asleep with Piper at her side in case she woke up.

"Be careful Prue." Piper said quietly as she watched her sister slip through the doorframe. Though it was only few seconds later that she came crashing back in slamming the door behind her. "Prue?"

"I think I found her Piper. Or more so she found us." Prue stated as she looked with caution out the small window.

Piper ran up to her sister and looked out the window. Seeing Martha and her husband standing in the middle of the front yard, "Now what?"

"I don't know but she is one pissed off witch. She threw fire at me."

"Excuse me. Fire?"

"Fire, big long stream.. Nearly got me too. She knew we were here Piper."

"But how?"

"Maybe this is the same cabin she and Giles hid in when Melinda found her." Prue thought out loud.

"Makes sense I guess. Kill us here where her own end was." Piper agreed as she watched Martha outside. "Prue. Where did Giles go?"

Prue looked outside and only saw Martha, her husband was no where to be seeing.

"Looking for me?"

Prue and Piper spun on their heals as they watched Giles standing over Phoebe. But he had made his first mistake as he soon felt himself sailing through the air and into the far wall as Prue used her power to get him away from Phoebe.

He stood up slowly shaking off the effects of the eldest power. But the plan had worked to some point as he had drawn their attention away from the front door as it was suddenly set on fire.

"What the hell?!" Piper yelled as she stepped back away from the door, though reacting with her own power as Prue had only seconds before.

With everything frozen Prue shock Phoebe awake and helped her up as they started for the frozen flames.

"Guys?" Phoebe looked confused as she witnessed the frozen flames and Giles standing ready to attack them.

"Later Phoebs." Piper insisted as they stepped through the door.

She waited for them to come out, as she knew they would. They were witches and sisters and that made them predictable. Wanting to save each other was always a priority to them. After all they were of Melinda's blood and that was as she was.


	11. The End

As soon as they emerged she threw another stream of fire at them causing them to separate into different direction.

Prue pushed her sisters as she rolled towards Martha ready to use her powers the moment she stopped rolling.

Piper pushed Phoebe away from her and behind the small railing, hoping that it might help hide her sister to some extent, as she rolled to the other side of the small balcony.

Phoebe shook off the effects of her sisters pushing her out of the way as she started to get up. Though the next thing she felt were the cold hands around her waist and on her neck.

"Going somewhere witch?" he whispered in her ear.

Phoebe though quickly planted her foot down hard on his instep as she then spun around landing a roundhouse kick to the middle of his chest, sending him sailing backwards. She then turned to locate her sisters

The second Prue stopped rolling she was on her feet and sending her power straight through her hand sending Martha staggering backwards. But unfortunately it was only a stagger, as if Prue had only pushed her lightly with her own hand.

"You powers grow weak witch. The longer you are here the weaker they will get. You are no match for me." Martha laughed at her as she merely flicked her wrist and Prue felt herself flying through the air.

"PRUE!" Piper cried out as she watched her sister go flying. She immediately jumped out from her hiding place on the small balcony and went to her sister, pulling Phoebe by the arm in the process.

"WITCH!" the voice yelled out at them as Piper instinctively spun around to freeze whoever was yelling at her. To her surprise a crowd of the towns folk stood just on the edge of the woods. "Ok come on Phoebe we have to get the hell outta here." She stated as the panic rose within her.

"No Piper. It's now or never." Phoebe protested

"Then its never because unless you want to feel that rope around your neck again this is over. Face it we are stuck here. We are not strong enough to beat her." Piper shot back as she reached Prue whom tried to shake off her own dizziness from her flight.

"Whoa. So that's what my power feels like?" Prue said as Piper helped her back up shakily.

"Yeah it does. Now lets get out of here." Piper insisted.

"Piper we have to finish this." Prue said as she looked over at Phoebe who to her still looked pale

"Prue we can't defeat her, she is to powerful."

"Maybe we can help."

The sisters all turned to the sound of the voice and looked at one in particular. It was one they had seen before. It was not that long ago but they would recognize her anywhere.

As she approached the sisters she smiled knowing who they were.

"Oh my dear granddaughters." She held out her arms in a warm embrace. As the sisters embraced their great-great-great-great-great-great grandmother; Melinda Warren.

Martha seethed as Melinda once again interfered with her plans. But she would not let her once friend, defeat her so easily this time.

"You will not win Melinda." She hollered across the opening between them.

Melinda pulled away from her granddaughters as met Martha's eyes face to face.

"Martha you can not rewrite what has been written."

"Can't I?" Martha retorted back with an evil look.

Prue stood protectively in front of her sisters as she always had. "Piper what ever you do, make sure that the towns people stay frozen."

"Ok but I still say we get out of here." Piper said as she kept a cautious eye on Melinda and Martha.

"We have to see this through. I have a date tomorrow night and I plan on being there." Phoebe put in as her sisters bantered back and forth.

"You three were sent here for a reason. You must let us help you or you were here to help us." Rachel explained to them from behind.

"Ok you were the ones that stripped her of her powers not us." Piper shot back.

"Actually you were there too. In me; through my blood. The power of three has always existed, just not as powerful as you are now." Melinda told them as she stepped slightly forward to her once friend. "It has lived on through the Warren Line of witches, and will continue to do so. Even once you are gone and the power of three has fulfilled its destiny."

"So then why are we here now? We can't defeat her, you saw what she did to Prue. And Prue barely even budged her."

"And that is why we are here to help you now."

"Because you have our blood in you and we have yours in us. The power of six?" Phoebe figured out.

Melinda laughed as she looked at her youngest grandchild. "Well I think it is more the power of four, though you get the idea." Melinda held her hand out and took Phoebes, whom in turn reached for Prue's.

"Melinda! I will not let you." As she flung her arm throwing her every strength into her power sending the two of them flying towards the trees, before Phoebe even had a chance to touch Prue's hand

"PHOEBE!" her sisters cried out as they watched her fall helplessly in front of the crowd of people.

Just as she landed the crowd unfroze. Seeing their good fortune quickly grabbed Phoebe and helped Melinda to her feet.

"You will not be so fortunate this time witch." The man who picked her up roughly sneered a she lifted her off the ground towards the nearest tree.

"Piper do something."

"I'm trying its not working." Piper stated near panic as her sister was being dragged towards her final destination.

"Get the other two!" a voice in the crowd yelled out.

"No! They are not the witches you seek."

"Melinda you are under their spell."

"Their accuser stands before them."

"It is Martha who is the witch. She has stricken them with the illness that has plagued so many of the young women in the town."

"She lies. It is they. Melinda included, that have bewitched the town with the devil." Martha started in her own defense.

"Prue we have to so something."

"I know Piper." Prue said as she looked around to some how free Phoebe first and then worry about the rest.

The men had, in the confusion, bound Phoebes hands and managed to finally get her on the back of a horse as another draped the noose around her neck once again and tossed the other end over the tree branch.

Melinda seeing what was about to happen quickly broke from the arms that held her and ran into the back of the horse causing him to bolt before they had a chance to secure the rope to the tree branch. Bolting enough steps that he was free of the crowd and Prue and Piper could easily get to Phoebe without endangering themselves.

"You see, she is helping the witches. She too is possessed by the devil." Martha exclaimed as she tried once again to accuse Melinda. This time she would take her friend with her.

Having helped Phoebe down Prue wrapped a protective arm around her. As she cautiously watched what was happening in front of her. If the witch hunters killed Melinda then they would not exist.

"Come on you guys the power of three." Prue said as she took a hand of each sister.

"The power of three will set us free." They started though to their surprise nothing happened.

"Keep going." Piper encouraged. She felt something inside her start to stir. A power almost, though she wasn't sure.

"Piper try your power again." Prue said, as he too could feel the power course through her. To her relief the town's folks froze in their places.

"**NO!** You can not defeat me, I am stronger the you witches."

"Not today your not." Phoebe shot back casting a glare at Martha. As she took Melinda's hand in hers after she had made her way through the crowd of people

_"Good witch you once had been.  
Banished from this eternity.  
The power of the Warren line,  
Send you back to your own time."_

The power swirled around them and through them ,as small particles of light shot out from where they stood, each light cast out towards Martha.

She felt the magic entering her. The power behind it was nothing she had ever felt. Powerful. "No you can not do this to me. I must win." She cried out as she suddenly burst into flames, her scream heard throughout the valley sending an eerie echo across the land.

As she disappeared they turned to the burning cabin and could hear the screams inside. They had forgotten about Giles until then as he had joined his wife in death once again.

They waited till they were certain that she had gone. Before turning back to their grandmother.

"Thank you." Prue looked at her. She saw her own mother in the eyes that looked back

"It was I that must thank you. Everything shall return to as it was meant to be."

"So how is that we are still here?" Piper asked wanting to get home and out of Salem before they found themselves with a noose around their necks again.

"I'm sorry about your friend Melinda. I know what it's like to lose someone close to you." Prue explained as she placed her hand on Melinda's arm.

"She was more then a friend. She was my sister."

The three sisters looked as shocked as anyone else did.

"You're sister? You mean sister witch right?" Piper asked though not really sure if she really wanted to know what she was thinking.

"I mean sister. She is my older sister by five years. We had our times when we got along great but then somewhere she lost her destiny. You see it was to be her children, as the oldest, that would one day bare the Charmed Ones. But then I started to have premonitions of my own family and I know that her destiny had changed.

"So because she turned to black magic and craved the power of evil." Phoebe stared to understand what Melinda was saying.

"She lost out on her destiny and they changed it." Melinda finished for her.

"Wow." Was all either of them could say.

Melinda held her arms out and once again embraced her granddaughters. "Take care of each other my daughters."

"We will." Prue answered as they all stepped back from the woman that started it all in their family and got their own destiny going.

Clasping hands with each other they felt a calm cover them as a white light basked around them. When it faded out they found themselves standing in the middle of a field with the tall oak trees around them.

"I guess we're back." Piper said as she looked around though cautious for any attacks.

"I hope so." Prue added as she looked around at their surroundings.

Seeing nothing but grass and trees she let her guard down slightly. "Phoebe?"

"I'm still thinking about what just happened to us." She answered quietly as she absently rubbed her neck where the noose was still hanging loosely around her neck. That Piper reached up and took off as she pulled her sister close to her.

"You ok?"

"Yeah. You know all in the day's work of a Charmed One. Drowned, hung, hung again."

"Well at lest you didn't add die in there." Prue laughed as she pulled both her sisters to her. The three of them hugging in the middle of the field.

"Ok can we go home now." Piper said as she took her sisters hands in hers.

"Yup. Our work here is done." Prue agreed as they started down the path that wound its way back to the village of Salem.

* * *

They were set to leave the next day after Phoebe had an evening with Sam catching up on old time. 

"There is one thing I think we should do before we go guys." Phoebe said as they left the hotel for the train to take them to the airport.

The sun glistened down on the once dark village. Only the shadows from the trees could be seen as another warm day came half way down in the town of Salem. A town with as much history as Boston itself, but a history it was not proud of.

A ray of sun shone down on the memorial that was erected years before but it seemed to shine on one spot this day. And on the bundle of flowers that were there. The first bundle in almost 300yrs.

"To a unknown, but loved Aunt. May these be the light that lead you back from the darkness. Love always the Charmed Ones." The card stuck out from the flowers that were placed on the tombstone of Martha Corey. Another similar bundle was on Giles Corey. His card reading to an unknown yet loved Uncle.

Finally after over 300 yrs someone had recognized them for who they were. Witches. Good at one time, but caving to the dark side or power. Yet they were still family. Blood of the most powerful witched to ever roam the earth. Blood to the Charmed Ones. Witches that believed in and clung to their own past.

* * *

Thanx again to all those tht read my tale.. I got the idea when I was in Boston. I wanted to go to Salem but the flu prevented me the luxury.. The names or Martha Corey and her husband Giles, were real people. Giles was crushed to death and Martha was hung for witchcraft. the other names of witches that i named off in the begining were also tried and found guilty of witchcraft in Salem. Watch for my next tale, unless ou are already reading PAyment for Reveneg:The Essence of Life.. but you knwo me.. i'll have another one as well. very soon. again thnx for reading..

Stay Charmed

Di


End file.
